First Night
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Untungnya Tsuyoshi maupun Sakura tidak mengikuti ajakan gila Matsunaga untuk mengintip malam pertama Nozomi dan Keiichi. Lagi pula, apa enaknya mengintip malam pertama seseorang?/NozoKeii/TsuyoSaku/DLDR!
**First Night**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Keiichi Katakura, Nozomi Matsunaga) (Tsuyoshi Naoe, Haruno Sakura)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol "BACK")**_ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo**

"Aku kesini untuk melamar adikmu."

Matsunaga Tomoya menatap Keiichi Katakura yang duduk dengan rasa kepercayaan yang tinggi pada diri pemuda itu. Keiichi yang biasanya selalu bercanda itu terlihat serius ketika datang ke rumahnya dan melamar adik kesayangannya. Sedangkan Nozomi duduk di samping Keiichi dengan wajah malu-malunya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Keiichi," ucap Matsunaga.

"Aku ingin menikahi adikmu, Matsun."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan merestui kalian dan membiarkan kalian menikah!"

Matsunaga mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Nozomi yang telah berlinangan air mata. Adiknya yang cengeng itu memang tidak berubah, tetap saja menggemaskan.

"Tapi, Onii-chan.."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Ka-kalau nii-chan tidak mau menikahiku dengan Keii-kun. Aku akan kawin lari."

Matsunaga merasakan kepalanya ingin pecah sekarang.

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Natsuki memakan dangonya.

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain merestui mereka." Matsunaga mengusap wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar pusing."

"Memangnya kenapa kamu tidak mau merestuinya?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Karena dia mesum! Aku mengenal Keiichi lebih dari siapapun, aku tidak ingin Nozomi tersakiti karena kebiasaan sadis milik Keiichi."

"Kalau begitu kamu tidak memiliki pilihan lain," ucap Tsuyoshi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya!"

Natsuki meneguk ochanya sebelum memandang Matsunaga.

"Terima saja, Matsun. Masa kamu mau membiarkan Nozomi-chan melajang seumur hidupnya."

"Apa yang dikatakan Nat-chan benar, Matsun. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Nozomi bersama dengan sahabatmu sendiri."

Matsunaga menarik napas panjang. Niatnya dia mengajak kedua sahabatnya ke kedai dango untuk memecahkan masalahnya. Sekarang yang ada dirinya malah pusing.

"Aku akan membiarkan Keiichi menikah dengan Nozomi, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Keiichi menyentuh Nozomi barang seinchi pun!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa, Matsun." Tsuyoshi menerawang jauh. "Aku dan Sakura yang belum menikah saja tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyentuh Sakura."

"T-Tsuyopon. Kau mesum!" Nathan menunjuk Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi mengangkat bahunya.

"Ini karena dia kebanyakan nonton film porno," ucap Matsunaga.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di internet. Dan sekarang aku ketagihan melakukannya dengan Sakura."

"Whoah!"

"Kau gila." Matsunaga bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah, aku mau pulang saja."

Natsuki memandang Matsunaga yang berjalan keluar kedai.

"Sepertinya Matsun sangat frustasi."

.

.

"Kei-kun, bagaimana jika aku mengenakan gaun ini?" tanya Nozomi.

Keiichi duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di butik memandang calon istrinya yang sedang memilih gaun untuk pernikahan mereka. Dari awal dia bertemu dengan Nozomi, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu dan begitu pula sebaliknya. _Love at first sight._ Siapa yang sangka pertemuan pertama mereka malah akan membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hati mereka.

Sekarang yang sulit adalah Matsunaga Tomoya. Kakak dari Nozomi yang menurutnya menderita _siscon._ Dari awal pertemuannya saja, Matsunaga sudah tidak suka dengan kedekatannya dan Nozomi. Mereka harus menjalani _backstreet_ sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melamar Nozomi.

Dia yakin, jika Matsunaga merestuinya tetapi pemuda itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Matsunaga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menyentuh Nozomi.

Tipe kakak yang menyebalkan.

"Kei-kun." Nozomi memanggil calon suaminya itu. "Kenapa malah melamun, kamu banyak melamun hari ini."

" _Iie."_ Keiichi tersenyum. "Sudah selesai? Ayo makan malam, setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Nozomi mengapit lengan Keiichi dengan lembut dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang selalu disukai oleh Keiichi.

.

.

"Hah? Menikah?"

Sakura sedang berbaring di ranjang milik Tsuyoshi dan memandang kekasihnya yang sedang berganti pakaian. Niatnya hari ini setelah pulang kerja dia mampir ke apartemen Tsuyoshi untuk nonton film bersama. Dia mendapatkan banyak kaset film dari Ino dan ingin menontonnya dengan Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi memandang Sakura yang berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap, memperlihatkan punggung halus kekasihnya yang hanya dibalut oleh gaun malam berwarna pink.

"Hmm.. Kei-chan memutuskan untuk melamar Nozomi kemarin."

"Heh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Matsunaga-kun?" Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi miring ketika Tsuyoshi duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia terpaksa merestuinya setelah Nozomi mengancam akan kawin lari."

"Nozomi mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sakura takjub. "Aku tidak menyangka."

"Aku juga." Tsuyoshi membuka laptopnya. "Hari ini mau nonton apa?"

"Apapun itu tapi jangan hentai."

Tsuyoshi melirik Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya. Wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat memerah dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Habisnya, Tsuyoshi-kun ganas sekali di ranjang," ucap Sakura. "Jika sudah melakukannya akan sulit dihentikan. Aku bahkan harus meliburkan diri karena terlalu lelah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tsuyoshi menggeser kursor laptopnya. "Hari ini kita menonton film komedi."

"Yatta."

"Tapi, besok kamu harus membayarnya, Haruno Sakura."

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Haruno Sakura.

 **oOo**

"Kalian menginap saja dirumahku setelah pernikahan Nozomi dilaksanakan."

"Menginap? Tumben sekali," ucap Natsuki.

"Apa kamu bermaksud menggagalkan malam pertama mereka?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

Matsunaga bisa merasakan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya.

"Aku hanya mengajak kalian! Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kami mau, Matsun. Tidak usah pakai marah-marah segala." Natsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak Sakura?" Tsuyoshi mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa harus mengajak Sakura?" tanya Matsunaga tidak mengerti.

"Soalnya, kalau dia tidak menemukanku di apartemen dia bisa marah. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa tidur tanpanya."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

Matsunaga merasa jika mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk menginap adalah pilihan yang buruk.

.

Matsunaga Tomoya merasa hari ini adalah hari yang menyedihkan baginya. Nozomi telah berubah menjadi putri impian dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang begitu cantik membalut tubuhnya. Sedangkan Keiichi sudah menunggu di altar dengan senyuman bahagianya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, ini juga kebahagiaan milik adiknya.

"Nozomi, berbahagialah." Matsunaga memberikan tangan adiknya dan segera diterima oleh Keiichi.

"Aku akan menjaganya," ucap Keiichi.

"Memang itu yang harus kamu lakukan."

Matsunaga berjalan menuju bangku dimana Natsuki berdiri di sebelah Tsuyoshi dan juga Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda yang mengisi hati Tsuyoshi itu tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pink.

Matsunaga menghela napas panjang ketika Nozomi dan Keiichi mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Adiknya yang imut kini sudah dewasa dan akan menjadi nyonya Katakura. Tidak lagi memakai nama keluarga mereka.

"Nee, Matsun. Tidak apa-apa, Nozomi akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura.

Matsunaga menghela napas panjang.

"Aku harap begitu."

Pesta pernikahan kali ini bertema pernikahan impian. Keiichi dan Nozomi seperti putri dan pangeran di dunia impian. Siapapun pasti menginginkan pernikahan yang seperti ini.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, aku juga ingin menikah seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak ingin seperti di anime-anime itu?"

"Maksudku seperti itu."

Natsuki melirik Matsunaga yang terlihat lesu.

"Sudahlah, Matsun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Matsunaga memandang adiknya yang tersenyum. Belum pernah dia melihat senyuman sebahagia itu.

"Semoga saja."

.

.

.

" _Sughoii,_ rumah Matsunaga-kun besar sekali."

Mereka sampai di rumah milik Matsunaga setelah pernikahan Nozomi dan Keiichi berakhir. Sakura mengapit lengan Tsuyoshi dan masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Matsunaga.

"Are?" Keiichi keluar dari kamar milik Nozomi dengan pakaian rumahannya. "Sakura-chan, Nat-chan, Tsuyopon, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Matsun yang mengundang kami." Tsuyoshi menunjuk Matsunaga.

"Umm.. baru kali ini aku diajak ke rumah Matsunaga-kun."

Nozomi ikut keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar keramaian yang terjadi. Kakaknya itu benar-benar, kenapa mengajak teman-temannya menginap saat malam pertamanya?

"Nii-chan, ada apa ini?" tanya Nozomi.

"Aku hanya mengundang mereka untuk menginap, apa salahnya?" Matsunaga mengangkat bahunya.

"Kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian kok." Sakura menunjukan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin istirahat," ucap Nozomi. "Ayo, Kei-kun."

Keiichi tersenyum sebelum pamit masuk ke dalam kamar bersama Nozomi. Matsunaga memandang mereka dengan tidak suka sebelum membalikan badannya.

"Jadi, ini rencananya-"

"Matsunaga-kun mau mengintip mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Whoah, itu tidak baik, Matsun," ucap Natsuki.

"Kalian mau tidak?!"

"Ano.. aku dan Sakura tidak ikut." Tsuyoshi menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. "Kalian saja yang melakukannya."

"Dasar." Matsunaga menepuk dahinya. "Ayo, Natsuki."

Natsuki meneguk ludahnya. Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini dia mengintip sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang melakukan malam pertama. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran, tetapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Keiichi dan Nozomi mengetahui mereka mengintip kegiatan sakral mereka.

"Anoo.. Kei-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

Matsunaga dan Natsuki saling berpandangan kemudian mendekatkan kepala mereka ke pintu kamar Nozomi. Suasana mulai memanas, bung!

"Sakith.. Kei-kun."

"Are? Sakit? aku melakukannya dengan perlahan."

"Tapi itu, sakit sekali."

Natsuki bisa merasakan aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Matsunaga. Sahabatnya itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"Jangan bilang... Keiichi menggunakan cambuknya," ucap Matsunaga.

"Ja-jangan berfikir begitu, Matsun." Natsuki mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya meski terdengar tidak yakin.

"Aku akan menggunakan body lotion agar lebih licin."

"Body lotion?" Matsunaga membeo.

"Awh.. sakit, Kei-kun."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Matsunaga menarik rambutnya sebelum membuka pintu kamar Nozomi. "Keiichi! Beraninya kau membuat adikku jadi korban hentaimu itu!"

Matsunaga mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya secara paksa dan terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi. Keiici sedang memijat kaki Nozomi yang meringis kesakitan. Jangan bilang jika suara mesum yang di dengarnya tadi-

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan sedang mengintip kami?!" tanya Nozomi.

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan." Matsunaga mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengintip, tapi mereka tetap melakukannya." Tsuyoshi muncul bersama Sakura.

"Onii-chan, aku kecewa pada nii-chan!"

Matsunaga merasa dunianya hancur.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu." Tsuyoshi melambaikan tangannya dan pergi bersama Sakura.

"Tsuyoshi sialan!" Matsunaga mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Matsun." Natsuki mengelus bahu sahabatnya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang Nozomi dan Keiichi malah pergi ke hotel. Aku malah jadi tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Keiichi pada Nozomi!"

Natsuki merasa dia harus menyanyikan lagu nina bobok agar Matsunaga bisa tenang.

.

.

"Jaa, Sakura." Tsuyoshi melirik kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu tidak lupa bukan, jika aku akan mendapat jatahku malam ini?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Sepertinya dia harus membolos kerja lagi besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

"Onii-chan no baka!" Nozomi menggerutu dan mendudukan diri di ranjang hotel. "Bisa-bisanya dia mengintip malam pertama kita."

"Sudahlah, Nozomi-chan. Sekarang kita sudah berdua di hotel ini." Keiichi duduk di sebelah Nozomi dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Ayo kita melakukannya."

"A- _chotto,_ Kei-kun! Kyaaaaa!"

Keiichi merasa bangga ketika melepaskan semua pakaian Nozomi. Semoga berhasil, Kei-kun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloooo! Ini fict crossover keberapa ya? *ngitung jari* ini terinspirasi dari episode terbarunya Nijiiro Days.. hehe.. TsuyoSakunya gak kerasa ya :3**

 **Sekian dulu ya, sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
